


Tender are the waves

by sorrowfullance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Biker Keith (Voltron), Fluff, Guitarist Lance (Voltron), Keith loves it when Lance sings, M/M, One Shot, Singing Lance (Voltron), Surfer Lance (Voltron), wheels and waves au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrowfullance/pseuds/sorrowfullance
Summary: Since Lance saved Keith from drowning one week ago, he cannot bring himself to stop thinking about him, no matter how hard he tries.This evening, Lance is sitting alone in the rooftop terrace, his guitar on his lap, away from the laughter coming from downstairs. He's just thought about the incident again. His chest feels tight and his heart squeezes at the painful memory. Lance sighs and takes his guitar, letting his fingers play one of his favourite song and his voice sing along. He just wants to stop thinking about what could have happened if he didn't save Keith that day. It hurts too much.





	Tender are the waves

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone ! So I wrote this oneshot for an instagram contest hosted by @bananamisart . It’s related to her and @kaokki's AU: Wheels and Waves (a biker!Keith and surfer!Lance AU ). I was inspired by one of the wip @kaokki posted on her instagram story where Lance is playing the guitar while Keith is listening to him. 
> 
> I apologize in advance for any mistakes. Thanks to everyone who’ll take time to read this. It means the world to me! I'm a beginner in terms of fanfiction/oneshot writing so please be kind to me :) I gladly accept constructive criticism!
> 
> The inner thoughts of the different characters are written in italics. The names written in bold indicates the point of view. For example, the first part of the story is written from Lance’s point of view.

** Lance **

The end of the day is always my favourite moment. A gentle breeze would often rise, ruffling the palm trees’ leaves, reminding me of the sound of the rain. The beach would slowly empty itself, leaving echoes of children’s laughter and sand castles.

I look at the ocean and smile to myself. It doesn’t matter how much I’ve seen it, it would always mesmerize me and leave me speechless. Someone once asked me to describe the ocean, I told them it was an endless infinity. I told them that the water knew no end nor beginning. I remembered seeing them shake their head, confused but smiling at me nonetheless.

My fingers are playing lazily with the strings of my guitar. I’m sitting alone on the rooftop terrace because I knew that no one would be there. Matt is taking his shower and Hunk has invited Shiro, Allura and Keith over for dinner. Hunk is busy cooking while the bikers gang, as I like to call them, are chatting joyfully in the living room. I can hear them laughing.

I don’t feel like joining them just yet. Since Hunk told me that everyone was coming over, including Keith, my anxiety hasn’t stopped eating me away. Normally Keith doesn’t really like spending the evening into someone else’s house so I didn’t expect him to be there but there he was laughing at some joke Shiro has just made.

Since I saved Keith from drowning one week ago, I cannot bring myself to stop thinking about him. It was the most frightening day of my life and the mere thought of it always makes my heart pound in my chest. I thought I hated him. I mean his smirk always pisses me off, his gaze makes me feel unnerved and his stupid piercings… He looks like an arrogant jerk most of the time. It’s annoying. But as the days went by since the day Hunk introduced him to me, I realised that he wasn’t who I thought he was. Sure, he can be a real pain in the ass from time to time and he can say really hurtful things because he is kind of tactless but at the end of the day, he is just a guy who is having a tough time dealing with his feelings. He doesn’t really know how to express them. I’m pretty sure that’s why he gets so easily frustrated.

After spending some time with him ( **and** the bikers gang, we weren’t alone together okay!), I began to, slowly, without even knowing it, grow attached to him. So when he hit his head and lost consciousness in the wild waves and when I saw his body drifting away, swallowed up by the ocean, I panicked. I screamed at the top of my lungs his name and I dived into the ocean, hoping I could bring him back. _That_ was completely irresponsible of me but I wasn’t thinking straight back then. I really thought that we would both drown. The waves were just too big and the current was too powerful. I couldn’t stop swallowing water and the salt burnt my nose and throat. It was hard to swim while holding Keith and I thought that we would never make it back to the shore. It was at this moment that something hit me. I felt a wave of panic squeeze my chest. I realised that I didn’t want to lose him. The mere thought of it was just unbearable. I fought with all the strength I had left against the waves and finally managed to, miraculously, bring him back to the beach. I was out of breath and shivering. After a few minutes, Keith gradually gained consciousness again. When he opened his eyes, I couldn’t stop the tears from rolling down my cheeks.

‘Fuck you! Why did you have to go swimming with those waves? Are you fucking insane?!’ I yelled at him, unable to contain myself. I had been so freaking scared that I lost all

composure. The fear of losing him turned into anger and I just yelled at him. It was easier than telling him that if he had died I would have completely lost it. Because even I couldn’t understand why losing him made me feel this way.

‘Lance, Lance I’m…’ I didn’t let him finish and wrapped him in my arms. I buried my face in his stupid mullet and I cried for what seemed like hours. I could feel his arms in my back pressing me against him.

‘Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you…’ I murmured in his ear. My voice was quaking but I couldn’t care less.

‘I’m so sorry Lance, I’m sorry, Lance I’m sorry.’ He was caressing my back gently, trying to calm me down. I hadn’t realised that my whole body was shaking.

‘I thought I’d lost you, I thought that you...’ I couldn’t bring myself to say it. He held me in his arms until I stopped crying. Even when I did he held me a little longer, letting me catch my breath.

The seagulls’ cries brought me back to reality.

_I need to stop thinking about that incident. I need to stop thinking about him._

I shake my head in frustration. _Let’s play something._ Playing guitar always made me feel better, it eases my mind and it has become my way of expressing my feelings. Without realising it, my hands are playing one of my favourite song and I’m starting to sing along.

**Keith **

I was eager to see Lance this evening because I wanted to talk to him. Since the incident from one week ago, he’s been avoiding me like the plague and it’s really starting to get on my nerves. I walk across the living room to go see Hunk in the kitchen.

‘Hum, hey Hunk! Have you seen Lance?’ I ask.

‘Oh, hey Keith! I didn’t see you there. Yeah, he is on the rooftop terrace playing his guitar or watching the ocean.’ Hunk answers with a wide smile.

‘Thanks man!’

I run up the stairs which lead to the rooftop terrace and stop at the entrance. Lance is singing, his fingers are running on his guitar’s strings. It’s quite mesmerizing. I would have never imagined that he had such a gorgeous singing voice. Feeling slightly self-conscious from staring at him singing, I decide to cough in a non-subtle way to catch his attention. _Way to go Keith! That is the most embarrassing way to get yourself notice!_

‘Mind if I join you?’ I ask, secretly hoping that Lance didn’t notice the colour of my burning cheeks.

‘Fuck Keith you scared me!’ He cries out.

‘Yeah sorry about that.’ I say awkwardly.

‘Umm… Have you been standing here for a long time?’ He asks, his cheeks turning bright red.

‘I heard you sing if that’s what you mean.’ I say with a smirk.

‘Go ahead, laugh at me.’

‘I usually would but you actually have a beautiful voice.’

‘Aww thanks Keith.’

He is blushing and his eyes are avoiding me. _Gosh he is cute._ I shake my head trying to get rid of this thought. We stay silent for a moment. I finally decide to sit next to him, cross-legged. My stomach hurts and my heart seems to have lost the ability to beat at a steady pace.

‘Can you sing me that song you were singing?’ I ask abruptly, immediately regretting it. _Why did I ask him that? That’s so stupid!_

‘What? You want me to sing for you?’ He says with a look of surprise on his face.

‘Please?’

‘It’s embarrassing.’

‘Why?’

‘Well because it’s a love song.’

I laugh a little.

‘What’s so funny?’ He asks, clearly annoyed.

‘Nothing. I just thought you would be embarrassed to sing in front of me not because it’s a love song.’

‘Yeah, well, I’m still embarrassed to sing in front of you.’

‘Really? You shouldn’t, I won’t judge you I swear…’

‘Oh shut up mullet! Don’t take that fond tone with me.’

‘I-I…’ I stutter but Lance doesn’t let me finish.

‘You wanna hear me sing, yes or no?’

I nod. I just want to hear him sing already.

He looks at me then quickly turns away. He starts stumming his guitar and the melody is soft and beautiful.

 

_‘I wanna line my walls with photographs you sent_

_Of you lying in your swimsuit on the bed_

_Can't live without your love inside me now_

_I'll find a way to slip into your skin somehow’_

 

His voice leaves me breathless and I can’t look away from him.

 

_‘I wanna fuck your love slow_

_Catch my heart, go swim_

_Feel your lips crush_

_Hold you here my loveliest friend’_

 

His voice is so emotional that it makes my heart sink in my chest. It feels as if he _means_ every single words he sings.

 

_‘I love to watch you when you're trying on your clothes_

_And now you're all I think about when I'm alone_

_Can't wait to feel your love inside me now_

_We'll have a drink or two and we'll go to your house...’_

I don’t want him to stop, I don’t want him to ever stop singing. Suddenly, he lifts his head up and looks deep into my eyes. His gaze makes me shiver but I don’t look away.

_‘I wanna fuck your love slow_

_Catch my heart, go swim_

_Feel your lips crush_

_Hold you here my loveliest friend_

_I wanna fuck your love slow_

_Catch my heart, go swim_

_Feel your lips crush_

_Hold you here my loveliest friend’_

Then, the melody starts to fade away as his fingers stop moving. He quickly lowers his eyes. I don’t. I can’t. I’m still staring at him. He is so beautiful, sitting there with his guitar on his laps. The sun sheds light on his perfect face making him look like a freaking Greek god. _He is stunning._

I can’t help but think that he meant what the song said, that the song was for me and me only, that it was some kind of invitation. _An invitation for what? To kiss him? He would never let me, he hates me, he barely talked to me all week long._

‘I’m sorry I avoided you this week.’ His voice is so weak that I’m not sure I’ve heard him right.

‘I’m sorry I yelled at you when you almost drown.’ I don’t know what to stay. I’m petrified.

‘I didn’t want to but I was so scared… I can’t lose you… I just can’t. You’re the first person who’s made me feel so alive, I can’t lose you.’ His voice is trembling but he doesn’t seem to care. He is so vulnerable that I want to wrap my arms around him and hold him tight. But I don’t move nor do I speak.

‘When you took me for that ride on your motorbike… It was magical, it was…’ He pauses, looking for his words. ‘It was as though I came alive again.’

Lance and I stay silent. He still doesn’t look at me. I hate it when he avoids my eye. _Look at me, Lance. Let me see your dazzling blue eyes. Please._

Then, Lance’s shoulders start trembling and I realise he is sobbing.

‘Lance.’ I say softly. ‘Lance, look at me.’ Lance shakes his head and keeps his eyes lowered.

After a while, he finally gives in and raises his head.

I stare at him, struck by his beauty. His eyes are red but he still looks so damn beautiful. I move forward, getting closer to him. He doesn’t move. I brush the tears away with my thumb, gently. I don’t know what I’m doing. My heart is racing and my thoughts have scattered. I put my hand on his neck and draw him against me. I reach for his lips and start kissing him. I quickly pull away, afraid of his reaction. I don’t know if he is okay with this. I don’t know if he likes this. _I don’t know if he likes me._ But then, Lance smiles faintly and kiss me again. I feel his hands on my hair. He gives it a slight tug before deepening the kiss. His lips are soft against my own. They remind me of the sweet caresses of the waves I always feel on my feet whenever I’m standing on the edge of the water. Lance breaks the kiss and wraps me in his arms. My hands are hanging onto his shirt. I bury my face in his shoulder.

‘Will you sing for me again?’ I ask in a weak voice.

‘If that’s what you want then I will.’

I hold him tight against my chest. I don’t want to let him go. I’m afraid of what tomorrow will bring. I’m afraid he won’t talk to me again.

‘Lance?’

He looks up.

‘Don’t ever stop singing for me.’

He moves slightly to face me and smiles. Then he leans in and leaves a soft kiss in my lips. 

‘I won’t.’


End file.
